According to a technology disclosed in PTL 1, one captured image captured by one imaging device is displayed on a display unit of the one imaging device in contrast to other captured images captured by other imaging devices. According to this technology, a user of the one imaging device can adjust the installation position of the one imaging device such that some of the captured images are superimposed on each other.